


Nerves Under My Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Sunshine doesn't like Rain and Luffy doesn't Hate much [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all stops like the music at a village being invaded out of the blue: sudden, and all at once.</p>
<p>Law finds his hoodie easy enough, eyes flicking to it as he reaches for it, taking his time because Straw Hat's seen this cost, the cost of never fully being able to flex his fingers or use his nodachi without having another weak spot in his stance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves Under My Skin

It feels like it's there, but airy and not as solid. Law flexes his hand, the scar from where it was reattached trailing down from up his arm to the soft part where the main veins press from inside against the skin.

It feels wrong, but it also feels something akin to normal. He analyzes his recovery time, estimating a month for most of the color to dim back to normal and the recovery to the feeling, being probably never.

He sighs, feeling his ally's haki in the last minute, more so hearing the noisy sandal smacks and familiar laughter.

With a feeling of regret, Law looks at his hand and wishes that he had paid more attention to those around him. Straw Hat's too much right now. Straw Hat's too much in general.

The door swings open, slamming against the wall, while somehow staying on its hinges as the younger captain barrels in all smiles and laughter like usual.

"Toroa! Guess wha-?"

It all stops like the music at a village being invaded out of the blue: sudden, and all at once.

Law finds his hoodie easy enough, eyes flicking to it as he reaches for it, taking his time because Straw Hat's seen this cost, the cost of never fully being able to flex his fingers or use his nodachi without having another weak spot in his stance.

Halfway through bringing his hoodie over his head -the bottom half grazing his chest with the smell of his cologne and the sea mingling softly against his face while he manages to bring it over his head- Straw Hat stops him. It amazes him how the other can speak and people listen, eventually.

"Does it feel weird?" Luffy asks, not quiet but not happy either, it sounds almost like a curious sort of calm. Law can feel the quirk of his lips at the Straw Hat-ness of the question. Straw Hat doesn't see it.

"Yes, but it could be worse, Straw-Hatter." At that, Law does smirk and ignores the irony of it.

Luffy frowns, studying the arm while Law finishes putting his hoodie over his head, hand now searching for his hat.

"But it doesn't hurt, right?" Straw Hat asks, eyes flickering to his own as Law has to fight back a smirk.

(Waking up with dull throbs and the sensation of it being torn, flesh and muscle, the white searing pain at feeling the sharpness of a too quick cut, it hitting him all at once, the shock fading-  _make it stop Cora-!)_

"No, Straw Hat, it doesn't hurt."

His ally's eyes find his, trying to look impossible deeper, while the place between his ally's dark eyes crinkles with the effort, worry mixing in the brown or black that Law can't tell the color of from time to time.

"You're lying." Luffy stares back, and Law thinks that maybe Straw Hat didn't even have to look at him to know, that him staring was just reassurance. His arm throbs for the fourth time today.

He can feel his tongue click against the roof of his mouth, debating, and not even giving time to decide. "I am."

Straw Hat still has the same look, but now he almost looks stern, looks: 'Y _ou're hurting Torao, and you're not trying to get better'._

Law sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with the bags under his eyes actually stinging from the lack of sleep. Which is odd, considering how long he was out after Dressrosa. It feels like he can't get enough sleep. The nights that he does sleep always ends with coffee and fresh air on the deck of Straw Hat's ship.

Luffy, Straw Hat, steps closer to him, not asking for his permission as he reaches out and touches his arm.

It occurs to Law how protesting isn't even in his instincts at the moment.

His eyes follow Straw Hat's fingertips, the long, yet calloused fingers, trailing up his arm in cation. Law ignores how his nerves barely react to the movement.

Luffy's fingertips trace the stitches, never pressing, light and curious and- he puts his palm there, it feels warm and Law can actually feel the scrape of callousness brushing against stitch.

"Does this feel weird?" Straw Hat asks quietly, eyes never leaving his own movements, eyebrows furrowing and eyes worried and- Law translates it into 'Do you feel this?'. He rolls his eyes, closing them as he chooses a way to respond, feeling the curious traces against his reattached flesh.

"Yes, Straw-Hatter. I can feel you touching my arm." Law looks over, watching Straw Hat's movements.

Luffy pouts, eyes still on the arm beneath his fingers and eyebrows slightly un-creasing at the response.

It's a few more moments before Straw Hat begins putting pressure on his arm, it doesn't hurt. Dark eyes flicker to his face for a reaction before the other begins massaging the arm, rubbing his palms gently across the damage. Law frowns, it's not a pleasant feeling, but it's not unpleasant either.

"Chopper said it's going to take awhile before your arm really heals." Straw Hat's eyes meet his, telling him something he already knows. Nonetheless, Law nods as Straw Hat shifts his focus back on his arm, hands kneading and rubbing his skin.

"Something about muscles regrowing and stuff. He said that you need to get used to it for it to feel better." And Luffy pouts, scolding him with his eyes as his hands stop in their movements.

"But you haven't been Torao."

Law closes his eyes exasperated, mouth opening with an explanation (retort) on his tongue.

"Which is stupid, 'cause it's not gonna feel better if you don't try." Luffy continues his ministrations, eyes flicking up to Law's own, only pausing for a second in his movements.

Luffy steps back with a nod, smiling with his fists on his hips, looking back at Law like he just won some sort of battle, Law ignores the implication.

"Torao needs to take care of himself more! 'Cause if he doesn't, then he'll be weak and he won't be able to fight with us!" Law's eyes meet the teen's, stunned at being scolded by someone seven years younger than him.

(He briefly remembers a tall blonde man being yelled at by a kid not even reaching his waist. The itch on his arm comes back.)

Law struggles to respond, "Straw Hat..." comes out, a natural response.

"Shishishi!~ But that's okay, we'll always make sure he does though!" Luffy opens his eyes, and maybe Straw Hat did see the corner of his lips twitch.

With a final laugh, Straw Hat's out the door yelling about lunch, or ' _meeeaaatttt!!!!'_  Law skims his fingers over his arm, the feeling slightly back, not throbbing in the very least.

Law feels his lips twitching, both sides this time, fingers pressing more against his skin, flexing his fingers that respond more than they did a few minutes before. "Playing mother hen, Straw Hat?"

Maybe Straw Hat is right about some things, not that Law will ever admit that to the idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, and if Law was to ooc on the last part! This is just what I think Law's recover would be like after having his arm reattached.


End file.
